post_apo_peifandomcom-20200213-history
Second Southbeen War
'Soutbeen war-' it was war wich purpose was abolition of slavey in Southbeen and introduce of socialism in this island. The basis of conflict To 2 AA on southbeen island were 3 major clans: Tignish, Kensington and The Eagles. The Eagles was smallest clan. They get along with Tignish and created plan to destroy Kensington Clan. Eagles had to pretend that they are joining to Kensington Clan. When they gain trust they had to stole all their weapon. When they done this it was start of First Southbeen War. Tignish clan conquered and enslaved Kensington clan. It was beginning of Southbeen Oligarchic Republic. Slaves had to work for Tignishers. They were killed tragicaly treated. Small group of slaves had escaped to USRQ and asked for help. After month war had started. Beginning At 23:00 5 March USRQ soldiers entered Liberation Bridge-connection between PEI and Southbeen island. SOR soldiers, that patrolled near bridge, saw them. They started battle of Liberation Bridge. Revolution When most of SOR army went to the front, slaves started revolution. In start of 6 March there were 3 battles, one USRQ vs SOR-Battle of Berrick and two revolutionary battles: Battle of Tignish and Battle of Kensington. All battles except Battle of Tignish were won by socialists. In Battle of Berrick SOR soldiers withdrawn. Then Marshall of SOR decided to hire Pirates Clan. PEI Front In 6 march Pirates conquered Redville, capital of USRQ. USRQ soldiers must divide into two armies: Southbeen Army commanded by Mark Carrianger and PEI Army commanded by Steven Reels. PEI Army went to Wellington when pirates were attacking Charlotetown. Army went to Charlotetown and then started battle of South Charlotetown. Pirates killed Steven Reels and John Svetlov became PEI Army's general. Army must have retreat to Wellington. Southbeen controffensive In morning of 7 march SOR army started second battle of Kensington, they won it. USRQ army still controled Liberation Bridge and Berrick village. This time in occupied Charlotetown North and South the Charlotetown uprising broke up. PEI army fast come to help up inurgents. Charlotetown uprising ended with defeat of Pirates. USRQ asked Locust Duchy to give them the right to the march (Pirates clan and USRQ were divided by Locust Duchy) but they refused. Most of pirates that were in USRQ were killed. It was end of Pirates Clan. There were a few pirates. Not long after war Pirates joined to Locust Duchy. Army connection In 7 March began 2nd Battle of Berrick. USRQ retreated to Liberation Bridge. At mdininght The Battle of Liberation Bridge started. PEI army come to help Southbeen country. It was end of successes of SOR. In end of 8 March USRQ army was near Tignish, capital of SOR. On the night of March 8 to March 9 began battle of Tignish, it was bloody battle. USRQ won. In the same day Southbeen Peace was signed. Southbeen Peace * Execution of most of pirates that were in USRQ . * SOR joins to USRQ as Southbeen CSR. * Tignishers must give war reparations in the form of food, weapon etc. in form of and eye for an aye, a tooth for a tooth. * Execution of major commanders of former SOR. Further effects Kensingtoners before war were tortured and were treated as subhumans in SOR. In act of revange they commited mass murders on Tignishers. USRQ goverment didn't react on it. = Category:Wars